Righteously Reversed
by Geenie ate me
Summary: We all know Light Yagami as the infamous serial killer Kira, but what happens when Light never gets the Death Note? In fact, what happens when his parents are killed in a car accident when he's twelve and he's sent to Wammy's House?
1. Rendered and Rewritten

_**Right now this is just something I want to get out of my system….This idea just won't leave me alone!!! Sooo…if I get a good response, I'm keeping it and if peeps like it than I'll continue it so if you do like it…R&R!…..If not, then it will be deleted and most likely re-written….This is just a test…Yes….a test….**_

_**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE, NOR ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES SUCH THING! However, I will borrow the idea for this one story. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND OR COMPANY! **_

He was totally blank. There was nothing or no one that could bring the boy back to Earth. He stood there unfazed by the world around him, and didn't even know where to start to understand this situation he was in. He just stood there, unable to move. A slight tremble did past through him though when he heard his name called.

"Light Yagami?" A gruff voice called from behind him. The boy didn't bother to turn around or face the voice that called him so bleakly. "Light Yagami?' The voice called again. Light still didn't move, he just stood there. "Excuse me kid?"

"Light, that man is trying to talk to you." He felt a slight tug on his arm and looked to see it was his little sister Sayu who was now talking to him. She had a look of worry on her face as she looked into Light's eyes. "Light?"

"Yeah." Light responded with a mere nod and then turned his attention to the man behind them. The man avoided eye contact with either of the children and kept his distance from both.

"I need to talk to you privately." He stated as he motioned Light to follow him. Light nodded and slowly loosened the grip his sister now had on his arm.

"I'll be right back." He told Sayu as he slowly walked off. The man lead Light down a long hall and into an office.

"Sit there." The man pointed to a chair across from his desk in a small room. Light's head was still spinning from the recent events that had happened in his life. But he snapped out of it the best he could and sat in the chair with his eyes staring into the man's. The man nervously looked away from Light and began filing papers in front of his face so Light couldn't stare at him. "Ahem," He quietly began. "Light, before we begin is there anything I can get you? Candy perhaps?" The man continued to shuffle the papers in front of his face, which Light had already found to be rather annoying.

"No thank you. But I would really like to know what's going to happen to me and Sayu." Light asked already knowing what this whole thing was about. The man put his papers down and stared at Light for a moment. For a twelve year old boy he acted more like an adult. The kid sat with his legs crossed and his hands folded neatly in his lap. And of course, Light kept his stare on the man. This boy didn't act like other boys.

"Right of course. Listen Light you and your sister have been in the foster parent system for about a month right?" The man began.

"More like three weeks and a half." Light replied as accurately as he could. The man nodded and continued.

"Three weeks, and it seems that you and your sister have caught a lucky break." The man bit his lip and hesitated for a moment. Light had a feeling that this was not going to be lucky, not one bit. "We have found some people who are willing to help you two."

"What do you mean?" Light questioned as the bad feeling in his stomach began to rise. The man picked up his papers and started to shuffle them again. "Well?" He blurted out annoyed with the man. The man put his papers down and looked at Light. He sighed and started again.

"It's hard for me to explain to you Light, a lot has happened to you after your parents death."

"Just tell me. I can handle it." Light demanded.

"I really don't know how to put it but you and Sayu Yagami are being separated." Light's eyes grew wide at what the man had said.

"What?!" Light sat up out of his chair and slammed both of his hands onto his desk. "What are you talking about? They can't separate us!"

"Calm down Light, it's all for good reason." The man tried to calm Light down, but there was no calming Light. He was angry.

"Good reason?! What could that be?! You promised me and Sayu when this all started that we would not be going to different homes! And now we're getting separated? We're the only family that we got, can't you do something!" Light's eyes glared at the man as his anger continued to rise.

"I'm sorry Light, I shouldn't have been making empty promises like that. I'm not the one in charge of this, so I really have no power. The only thing I can do is inform you about it the best I can. This isn't any easier for me than it is for you. But if you sit down for one second, I can give you the reason why this was decided. It's very important, and what we're doing is only for the safety of you children. So please calm down, and sit down." The man took out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat off of his face. This boy did indeed act like an adult, but when he was mad he had a tantrum worse than any three year old. But the man could understand Light's anger, a lot has happened to the siblings already and this was just the icing on the cake.

Light took his seat once again and tried his best to relax. He could feel every fiber of his being burned intensely with such anger. The man pushed back a lose strand of hair out of his face and cleared his throat. This was something you could just not tell a twelve year old boy with ease. Not at all.

"Light, I hate to remind you of your recent loss, but in order to make this clear, I'm going to have to go over it again." The man stated simple and plain. Light didn't answer right away, he at first looked up at the ceiling almost thinking it over. Or spacing out like he was earlier. But he seemed to come back to Earth quicker than he did before and went back to glaring at the man.

"Go on." He said softly.

"Your father Soichiro Yagami, and your mother Sachiko Yagami were both killed in a car accident correct?" The man questioned Light. Light slightly nodded and the man continued. "Well it seems that may very well not be the case, the whole accident part at least." Light's eyes once again grew wide.

"What in the hell do you mean by that? It was a homicide?!" He blurted out with anxiety.

"The investigation can't jump to that conclusion yet, but they did an autopsy on your parents and found something very strange….." The man took a long pause and sighed, he hated breaking bad news to little kids.

"What?" Light asked almost not wanting to know.

"They both died of a heart attack while driving in the car." Light froze. Did this man just say what he thought he said? They both died of a heart attack? He could understand his father, but his mother also? At the same time? What kind of trick was this? For once in Light Yagami's young life he was confused.

"That's impossible." Light quietly lamented.

"Unfortunately it's true. As odd as it is." A long silence passed between the two. The man sat uncomfortably as Light continued to think. Though his glare never left the man, it seemed more empty now than it did before.

"Can't it be a coincidence? Why so convinced it's a homicide?" Light's elbow propped his head on the man's desk, a usual habit he did when he was thinking.

"Huh? Oh well you see, another police officer died just two days ago from a heart attack. And he just so happened to work with your father….Frankly Light I'm not even really supposed to discuss the details of this with you. If word gets out about this, if they conclude it's a homicide, it can end very badly. All I'm supposed to do is tell you that you and your sister are being separated for safety reasons. So no more discussing this. I can lose my job. And besides, this is too murky for a boy your age to hear anyway."

_Murky? _What in the hell was that supposed to mean? A boy his age?! Of course Light took this as an insult and was about to tell this guy right off for his half assed promise and poor manner, but Light knew that he was a child and this man was an adult. And one thing Soichiro taught his son was to never talk back. So Light sat there haughtily with his fists clenched and his eyes glaring.

"Where will Sayu go?" Was the only thing Light managed to say as his anger continued to boil. The man was surprised to see that Light had let go of the homicide matter so easily, but of course Light didn't necessarily have a look of defeat on his face either.

"Sayu? Well distant relatives of your's will be more than willing to take her in. She'll be fine there. We did a background check on them and they seem alright." Light nodded as the man talked. He then asked the second question.

"And where will I be going?" Light questioned with unease. The man this time actually opened up one of the yellow files that he had been constantly shuffling and pulled out a picture of what seemed to be a giant house. He then handed it to Light. "What is this?"

"The House of Whammy." The man replied with a bit of confidence.

"The House of Whammy?" Light repeated as he studied the photograph. "What's that?"

"Well Light, your relatives were not the only ones that had background checks done. You see, the House of Whammy is a orphanage for prodigies like yourself. Gifted children are sent there to develop their abilities. And it seems that they have found out about you and requested you be sent there."

"Where's this orphanage located?" Light asked as he continued to analyze the picture. He assumed it wouldn't be too far from where Sayu would be and he would at least be able to visit her when he got the chance.

"Winchester England." The man announced as if it was a good thing. But when he saw the look on Light's face he knew otherwise.

"Winchester England?! Winchester England?! I'm leaving the country?! I'm leaving Japan?!" Light wasn't sure how to feel. He knew he was angry, but he was so shocked at the moment that all he could do was gape at the man like an idiot. "How in the hell do you assholes get off sending me off all of the way to Winchester England?! How does that happen?!" Light didn't care that he just broke his promise to his father to never talk back, these bastards crossed the line.

"Light, calm down. It's not as bad as it sounds." The man said as he watched Light get out of his chair. But there was no convincing Light, Light was beyond pissed.

"Will I at least get to see Sayu?" Light spat coldly and bitterly at the man. The man looked away from Light feeling more guilty than ever. He hated being the bearer of bad news.

"Not until you're old enough to leave, which would be eighteen." The man shielded his face for it looked like Light was about to clean his clock. But Light didn't dare do such a thing. All he did was for the last time glare at the man and briskly walk off. He couldn't take anymore bad news that the man had to offer. "Wait, Light! What are you going to tell Sayu?" The man called out before Light walked out the door. Light didn't even turn his head and bother to look at the man. He was far to cross to even consider such a thing.

"I'll figure something out." He roughly answered as he slammed the door behind him.

_**Okay, that's all folks!! I'm not sure if you spell Whammy with a H or no H…..I couldn't find a correct way to spell it…so if I misspelled it please tell me so I can edit it…Thanks! AND R&R! I don't know if this was good or not without any input…oy… Sooo tella me what'ya think!! I got some good chapter ideas ahead, so hang on to the edge of your seat!!!!!!! **_


	2. Wondering Why

**AN: Aye, not too bad eh? And about Ryuzaki…..Soon, my peeps….Soon….**

**DISCLAIMER (again..): I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE, I NEVER HAD, AND NEVER WILL! I WILL NOT EVEN GET THE CHANCE TO RUIN THE SERIES WITH A BUNCH OF UNNEEDED TWISTS! But I will do so with this fic, so yeah. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE COMPANY AND AUTHORS!!! Who shall remain nameless for safety reasons……….AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_Light sat uncomfortably in the plane waiting for it to take off. He constantly fidgeted as he continued to think about Sayu. He couldn't help but feel he was breaking yet another promise to his father. Since Sayu was the baby of the family, Light was supposed to watch over her no matter what. But now with these recent events taking place, Light couldn't fulfill such a request. He sat stiffly in his seat remembering what he had to tell Sayu last week. It was truly heart breaking to the girl, even if Light tried to sugar code his words the best he could. He recalled walking out of the office angrier than hell, but when he finally reached Sayu, that anger changed into dread. _

"_What did he want to talk to you about?"_ Sayu innocently asked as Light walked back into the room. Light wasn't sure on how to answer her, what could he say? _"Light?"_ She prodded him. He was quiet for a whole few seconds, trying to think of some story to feed her. One that didn't involve their parent's homicide and him going out of the country. But alas, no story could ever cover the truth, Light knew that.

"_Well,"_ Light began. _"He had some good news, and,"_ He paused for a quick second. _"some bad news.." _

"_What's the good news?" _Sayu naively questioned. Light huffed and bit his lip, this was going to be difficult to explain.

"_They had found some distant relatives of ours and-" _But before Light could finish Sayu interrupted him like she constantly did.

"_They're going to take us in?!" _She butted in with a new sense of hope. But the longer Light was quiet, the more her hope went away. _"Right?"_ Light sighed and went on his knees to face Sayu better. Though they were only two years a part, Sayu was rather shorter than Light. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. _"Right?" _She repeated now knowing something was wrong. Light shook his head and started to speak again.

"_Yes, but only you can go."_ He said softly. Sayu at first didn't understand. She confusedly thought about it for a moment or so, and then realized what Light meant.

"_You mean, you're going to live somewhere else?" _

"_Yes." _Light confirmed.

"_Where?" _

Light knew this was where the conversation was going to turn real sour. He knew for a fact that Sayu was real attached to him, even if before their parent's deaths he was cold and distant towards her. He used to see as a real nuisance, constantly asking him questions and always bothering him. But when Light truly thought about it now, he cared just as much as Sayu cared for him. It was funny that he never knew how much he would miss his family until this had happened. Before hand he always thought he didn't really need them for anything but support. After it was established that he was a genius in his middle school, his mother did nothing but praise the boy. Which at one point became really irritating to Light, almost as irritating as Sayu's dumb questions. He looked up to his father, but he rarely ever got to see the man because of his job. Light later wondered how much of a different outlook he would have had on his family if his parents never died. Light never truly appreciated his family until they were out of his life.

When Light told her Winchester England, Sayu at first was quiet. She lowered her head down and soft sobs could be heard. Her nose sniffled and whimpers would every once in awhile escape her. Light wasn't sure what to do. He figured he would do the brotherly thing and hug Sayu. Sayu hugged him back with tears running down her face. After a couple of minutes of a long silence, she asked another question.

"_Why?" _Light debated for a moment or so on whether to tell her that their parents deaths were no accident.

"_For safety reasons, that's all they told me."_ He lied. He figured it would be best for Sayu not to know. She was only ten, what more could the girl take?

"_We'll write to each other." _He found himself continuously reassuring Sayu as the week wore by. _"I'll send you all kinds of things from England."_ Light said to Sayu thinking he could bribe her to acceptance. _"Visit? I'm sure I can work something out…" _Yup, Light had sugar coded every little word and sentence that came out of his mouth with a thick syrupy coat. But it never changed Sayu's mood, nor made her feel any better. And so after more tears and one week left of the two of them being together, a elderly man came by to take Light to jolly good England and to leave Sayu alone in Japan.

Light thought back to that morning, how cold it was. It was six A.M. and the night before Sayu had been moping about and crying her eyes out. A subtle knock was heard at the door, which right away woke up Light. He was at first groggy and confused, but then he could hear a voice at the other end.

"_Light Yagami, they're here for you."_ It was the man from last week who originally informed Light of his and Sayu's separation. _They're here for you_. It sounded so ominous like as if Light was being taken away to jail. More knocking could be heard. _"Light Yagami?"_

"_Be right there."_ Light sat up out of bed and saw that Sayu was awake. Her face was still red from the night before and her eyes swelled up like balloons. Light quietly got ready to leave and in return Sayu quietly watched him, waiting for him to leave. And when Light was all ready to go, he silently walked over to Sayu's bed for one last goodbye. _"I'm going now Sayu."_ He whispered. She then unexpectedly jumped up and hugged Light for one last time. He was so surprised that he didn't know what to do. He wasn't naturally affectionate, but with Sayu this past week, he learned to bend his own personal rules.

"_Light Yagami."_ The man interrupted again. Light slowly detached himself from Sayu and got up.

"_Good bye."_ She whispered back. Light was about to say good bye himself, but then he choked. That's when Light realized that for the first time since four weeks he was crying. Sayu was a little surprised that Light had let his guard down so easily, and so was Light. Light has never cried in front of anybody before. Not even at his parents funeral. He actually waited till Sayu was asleep and locked himself in a room. Light was at first embarrassed to show his weak side to Sayu, but when he saw her smile, that moment of weakness was gone. So he wiped his tears and proudly smiled back. He then walked out, leaving Sayu.

Light walked outside of the building and saw a limo waiting for him. He walked up to it wondering if it was for him, and then a car door opened with a old man climbing out. He held the door open for Light, and Light climbed into the car. The old man went back inside the car and slammed the door shut. He then turned his head to meet Light's. he reminded Light of a grandfather, or even Santa Clause when he really thought about it. Though he had a mustache not a beard. His face was filled with wrinkles which made Light wonder how old this guy was. The old man politely smiled at him, and Light politely smiled back. The limo then drove off with them not saying a word to each other.

And so here was Light now, leaving for bloody England with an old man he barely knew. The old man dozed off a long time ago snoring louder than ever. If Light wasn't respectful to his elders he would have told the man to shut the hell up. But when the plane was finally taking off, the man shot up startled by the loud noise. He sleepily rubbed his eyes and looked around for a moment or so, and then looked at Light. Light could have sworn the man was about to say something until he fell back asleep. Yup. This was going to be a long flight.

It wasn't really until they were both in the limo ride to Wammy's House was when the old man really said anything to Light. He politely smiled at him again, and so Light smiled back, faker than ever.

"Excited?" He finally spoke. Light was a little surprised that the old man had finally talked to him. He at first didn't reply, but then shrugged it off deciding he really couldn't avoid the old man's question.

"I guess you can call it that." Light responded sarcastically. The old man nodded understanding what Light had meant.

"You'll get used to it." He added trying to cheer up Light a bit. Light of course wasn't happy about the situation, but he wouldn't dream about voicing his feelings about the matter to somebody he didn't even know. Light then decided he was entitled to ask a question considering they just took him across the country with no real explanation.

"Excuse me-" Light paused, he then realized he still didn't know the old man's name.

"Watari." The old man finished once again smiling.

"Yes, Watari," Light smiled a bit embarrassed, but despite his embarrassment he continued. "The man back at the foster home told me that you guys did a background check on me."

"That's correct." Watari verified.

"Okay, so I have a question." Light started nervously.

"Go on."

"Well…Why? It's just I'm curious to know what would make you guys take a look at my record? Why was I chosen to go to Wammy's?" Light patiently waited a few minutes for Watari to answer. The old man scratched his scraggly wrinkled chin and looked out the window in deep thought. The old man then sighed.

"Well, the whole point of Wammy's House is to take young orphaned child prodigies and mold them into detectives. When we found out about your parents' deaths, we decided to take a look in you and your sister's files to see if either of you would be legible to join our family. Unfortunately, your sister didn't fit to our standards, but you did. And let me tell you, you are a very smart young lad. That's why we chose you to join." Watari sincerely finished with a smile and a nod.

Light took all of Watari's words and replayed them in his head. Though the explanation would have been satisfying enough to most other kids his age, Light couldn't help but feel that there was more to the story then what Watari was leading on. And Light only knew this fact because Light was what you called a practiced liar, that didn't just mean that Light was extremely good at lying, it also meant that Light knew when others were bull shitting him. And Light knew for a fact that Watari was bull shitting him. Light may have had fallen for it if Watari hadn't so obviously sugar coded his words like Light had done to Sayu the past week. But Light decided not to further question the whole Wammy thing and moved onto a different topic.

"So Watari, I have another question."

"Yes?" Light looked around in a nervous matter, a little afraid to ask. But he swallowed his fear and asked anyway.

"Were my parents murdered?" Light whispered feeling as though this was a big secret that the limo driver wasn't allowed to over hear. Watari was a little taken back the question and wasn't sure on how to answer.

"Well," He began, but before he could continue the car came to a stop. Light noticing this looked out the window to see that they were parked in front of a big building. "Looks like we're here!" Watari chimed a little relieved. Watari climbed out of the car completely forgetting Light's question and opened the car door for Light. "Come on, no need to be shy."

Light unwillingly pulled himself out of the limo and wobbly stood on the ground. And for the first time, Light became conscious about the fact that he was millions and millions miles away from Japan. He felt funny as he looked around, England was a hell of a lot different from what he was used to. Even the smell was different. Watari got his luggage out of the trunk and handed it to Light. Light in a daze took it.

"Come on now." Watari nudged Light to follow him and Light dazedly did. As they walked by, Light could see lots of children some his age, some older, some younger, playing and having fun. But it seemed to Light when he passed by them they all stopped and stared. Like as if Light was a alien.

"I heard L personally chose him." Whispered a red haired boy with goggles on to a blond haired boy. Light looked in their direction a little confused, but when he did, he caught the blond haired one glaring at him intensely. Light quickly spun his head in a different direction ignoring their stares and whispers. Watari of course, being somewhat deaf, couldn't hear them.

"Yup, I think you'll like it here." He merrily added completely oblivious to Light's misery.

"Yeah….This is great." He retorted sarcastically. _Just spectacular. _

_**AN: Okay first off I would like to say that I'm Geenie and that I have a typo problem.**_

_**HI GEENIE!**_

_**Man I feel so friggin stupid for spelling Wammy wrong! Thank you to those of you who kindly pointed it out to me! I can't say I'm very happy with this chapter, but really I'm never truly satisfied with whatever I write…hopefully you peeps like it better than I do….I would also like to mention I hate writing mushy scenes that involve Light….LIGHT ISN'T A LOVING PERSON! The only time he did cry in the series was at his father's death which in general was FAKE! But technically I'm in a way re-writing Light so it's okay right?**_

_**Light: As long as you don't go overboard…**_

_**SHUT UP AND BE SENSITIVE!**_

_**Light: BUT I DON'T WANNA!**_

_**Oh yes you do! (Light starts crying) AHA! I win! Also much thankies and appreciation to those of you who have reviewed! Oh and to be nice to those of you who wish for it to be SPOILED on who's coming in the story….my hint is pay attention to the chapter title…The first letter to be exact….sorry if this one was lame, the next one shall be better promised! (looks around suspiciously) R&R! **_


	3. Never too Near

Light and Watari walked into a small office inside the huge orphanage. Watari casually put his hat on the hat rack and lead Light to a seat. There behind a desk sat a balding man with small glasses hanging off of his nose. His hands folded and back straight. Watari took a seat next to Light mocking the same posture of the balding man.

"Good evening Roger," Watari started politely.

"Ah, good evening Watari," Roger repeated. He then turned his attention to Light. "I hope you had a nice flight."

Light was even more uncomfortable than before, but he still managed to look the man in the eyes and reply. "Yeah, it was nice alright." Light said a little uneasy. Watari, aware of Light's uneasiness, began to speak.

"Light, this is Roger. When I am not present, which is quite often, he acts as manager of Wammy's House."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Roger," Light reached his hand out and shook Roger's. Roger was a little impressed by Light's politeness and smiled approvingly.

"It's good to see you have manners," Roger replied. "Now Watari, I'm guessing you know the room arrangements."

Watari hesitated, "Yes, I was indeed informed about them. It was requested that he is to share a room with B." Watari stated in a grave tone. Roger's jaw dropped and he stared at Watari with wide eyes.

"B?! Has L gone mad?!" Roger stammered anxiously. Watari shook his head.

"No, L had specifically told me that he wants this boy to share a room with B." Watari seemed just as confused as Roger did about this. But the most confused one was Light. B? L? What in the hell were they talking about? It was then that Light remembered what that red head boy said to the blond one only twenty minutes ago.

"_I heard L personally chose him." _

The words echoed in Light's mind. Who was this L?

"Why that's sheer madness! B will have a fit once he learns about this." Roger spat.

"I'm sure he'll understand." Watari confirmed. "He'll have to."

"Excuse me," Light began. "Sorry to interrupt, but who is L?" Both men turned their attention to Light.

Sheepishly, Roger then turned to Watari. "Why don't you explain it to him."

Watari nodded in agreement and took a deep breath. "Now Light, you remembered what I told you about Wammy's House right?"

"To train young child prodigies into detectives." Light repeated mindlessly.

"That is correct. Well you see, there is a lot more to it than that. These children who do grow up to be detectives, handle real dangerous cases. So in order to protect themselves, they conceal their identity by using letters." Watari put in plain words. "Now L.." Watari trailed off for a moment and went into deep thought. L was someone you couldn't explain so easily. "L," he began again. "L is the most successful detective, and first actually to graduate from Wammy's House. So you could only imagine how much of an important person he is not just to us, but to every child living in this orphanage. In fact, a chosen few are competing to be L's successor. So far, B, is the most likely one to be it though."

Light processed all of what Watari said and tried to comprehend it. In a way, Watari did answer Light's question. But of course, the answer only raised about a thousand more questions.

"So, will I have to go by a letter?" Light inquired.

"Eventually, but not until you solve your first case. You must earn such a privilege. And you won't get to work on your first case until you have time to be tested and trained. Which will approximately take a year." Light nodded groggily as Watari continued to explain how the testing and training worked and what class he would start off with.

"Watari," interrupted Roger. "You are putting him to sleep. He was on that plane for the whole day you know, maybe he deserves a little rest." Roger suggested as he watched Light closely. Watari nodded in agreement but still seemed a little uneasy.

"Where's B now?" He questioned.

"Fortunately, working on a case in Hong Kong. He won't be back in weeks. That gives us enough time to prepare." Roger declared as he could already see the image of B throwing a violent fit. What was L thinking? "Has L made any other ludicrous decisions that I should know about?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it ludicrous, but yes. Another child is to help Light get around." Watari affirmed.

"Don't worry, I can get the hang of things myself." Light quickly interjected. The thought of some little know it all brat telling him what to and hanging around all of the time already seemed like a nuisance. Not to mention, Light had problems getting along with certain people.

A wry smiled appeared on Watari's face which made Light nervous. The smile kind of looked devious for the old man.

"Don't worry, L has already informed the boy on what to do. He has complete instructions and orders to follow, and he is very loyal to L so he won't be any trouble. Trust me Light Yagami, this child will be of great help to you." Watari in a way sounded like a salesman trying to sell a broken vacuum. And like any other consumer, Light was just not going to buy into it.

"But-" Light protested.

"No trouble at all." Watari interrupted. "Ahhh," he then yawned. "You look tired, let me show you to your room." Watari then got up from his chair and began to walk off. Not letting in anymore buts or ifs to the argument Light was more than willing to pursue. Light claiming defeat, followed Watari in pursuit. "See'ya around Roger." Watari sleepily said to Roger as he grabbed his hat off of the hat rack.

"Good bye Watari, and good night Light." Roger quietly replied as the door slowly shut behind them.

When they had finally reached the room, Watari handed Light a key, and yawned again.

"Well I guess this is good bye for now." Watari whispered in the dark empty halls. Light was a little shocked by this statement and bit his lip.

"What do you mean?"

"I am needed elsewhere. I hope things go right for you. Ah, what am I saying? You are a bright enough boy, right? Of course things should go smoothly for you. But let me warn you, Wammy's House is not the bees knees either." Watari then looked at his wrist watch and his eyes grew wide. "10:00! I have to leave right now!" He then politely waved at Light and briskly walked off. "Good luck Light Yagami! I'll come back to visit soon!"

Light waved bye back, and watched Watari walk off. When there was no sign of the old man, but the sound of his shoes clicking away, Light took out the key he was cradling in his fingers and opened the door.

The door swung open to a uninviting darkness, which Light hesitated to walk into. A blast of cold air slapped his face as he took his first step inside the dark abyss that awaited him.

"Come on, get a grip…It's just a room." Light mused to himself as he slowly dragged his feet inside. Light actually managed to jump as the door eerily creaked shut behind him. Shrouded in darkness, Light hurriedly looked around for a light of any sort. When he found a light switch a feeling of relief fell upon him, but that relief vanished as soon as he turned on the light. Light fell back when he saw two black eyes stare at him. He was so alarmed that words could not escape him. There sitting on his bed, was a little boy with white hair. His eyes wide, but calm, with darks underneath them. He was either analyzing Light's reaction, or enjoying it. With a dry emotionless voice, he spoke.

"Hello, Light Yagami." He stated plainly. Light couldn't believe it, who in the hell was this guy? Still lost for words, Light leisurely got off of the floor and stared at the boy for a good moment or so. The boy had a already solved rubix cube in one hand, and in the other a toy soldier. The boy by now bored, dully played with his toy soldier. Dumbstruck, Light decided to speak.

"Umm-"

"You're wondering who I am, and why I am in your room correct?" The boy annoyingly interrupted.

"Yes.." Was the only thing Light could find himself to say, as the boy continued to play with his toy.

"My name is Nate Rivers, and I am your guide assigned by L of course." Nate explained dryly.

"But that doesn't explain why you're in my room."

"No, I guess it does not."

Light stared at the boy more perplexed than he was before. "Well?" Light impatiently broke the silence. Nate's gaze was still on his toy, which irritated Light.

"You were planning on running away weren't you?" Nate's question took Light off guard. How is it when Light asked him a simple question, this kid managed to spit out a complete irrelevant one?

"No," Light replied quietly. Nate slowly moved his head away from his toy and actually glanced at Light. Light felt uncomfortable as his eyes studied his every movement.

"You're lying Yagami." Nate accused in his monotone voice, as he twirled a strand of his white hair onto his finger.

"And you're intruding." Light retorted. Nate cocked his head sideways and had a forlorn look on his face. He then, to Light surprise, got up and trotted past Light and to the door.

"Fair enough, but heed my warning. Plenty of new kids have tried to run away, but Wammy's always finds them. You can be a complete and total genius, but that doesn't matter. They'll track you down. I know for a fact Light Yagami, you made some elaborate plan of some form….Whatever it is, give it up on it now." Nate spoke softly, but his voice held some kind of threat in the message. Light already irked beyond reason, rolled his eyes and opened the door for the boy.

"I have no idea how you got in here, and am in no mood for it either. But whatever it may be, I don't care, just get out." Light slammed the door behind the brat and sunk down to the floor.

_How did they know?_ Light pondered as he sat uncomfortably on the floor. He supposed Nate's reasons did make sense, he was sure a lot of new kids did in fact try to run away. But it still bothered Light that they already had some clue about it. He seemed totally calm and resilient through out the entire day. He didn't argue with Watari, he politely greeted Roger, he even asked questions and acted interested. Did this boy act alone? Or was this that L's idea? It would explain how the boy got into his room. But there were still so many factors to the concept that Light had yet been able to grasp. Like finding out where Sayu lived, and what he would do after he found her. Nate was wrong on some levels, Light had no elaborate plan. Just a silly idea. He was all the way in Winchester England, how in the hell was he supposed to get back to Japan? And then another thought came to Light's mind. _What about my parents death? _Watari evaded the topic with great ease, but why? Was Light not supposed to know? L, would probably be the only one able to answer him….But he had to keep an alias…Meaning Light may never meet him.

More frustrated than hell, Light decided there was no use in thinking about it, and threw himself onto his bed. _Smells like jam…._

Light felt something poking his back and found the toy soldier in between the sheets. _That stupid Nate, still playing with toys. _Light sat up in bed twiddling the green plastic man between his fingers. Light stopped acting like a child the day his dad became chief of the police force. Light so badly craved for the man's attention subconsciously. So he stopped playing with his toys, and started reading books. Instead of hanging out with friends, he tried his hand at tennis. It definitely gained the man's respect, but not his attention. Instead he was paraded by Sayu and his mom. Light threw the toy onto the floor and slammed his head against a pillow. _Even the damn pillow smells like jam._

He would worry about Nate, L, B, Sayu, and the jam smell tomorrow. He deserved a little rest for the time being. And so, he drifted into a deep sleep…

_**AN: Okay…I'm not really proud of this chapter…but I really needed to update…A lot of things have been coming up from left to right and this thing has been rotting in my computer for the past couple of months, so I decided to finish it today…..How did Near come out by the way? Truthfully, I'm not a huge Near fan……but he's still a character and each character should be written correctly. Anytime I read a fanfic I notice that when the author doesn't like a character, they make them either big assholes or little bitches….Oh and about B……I hope to god you guys know who I'm talking about…That's why I hesitated on updating, I'm not sure if everyone has read the Another Note novel….. Well, if you haven't, take advantage of reading it before I update again. He may not come in the next chapter, but either way he's going to be in the story….I would just love to write about him and Light's relationship as roommates….AND ABOUT THE WAMMY RULES! I know they're inaccurate, but this is my story, SO THERE! Not to mention I tried looking up info about it, and nothing really relevant came up…..so please oh please do not drag me down about that…..I tried my best…..And sorry for whatever grammar mistakes I make, I don't catch them until after I post the chapter….**_

_**AND THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEEPS WHO REVIEWED!!! Seriously, thanks. I like constructive criticism, it really does help me. R&R!!! **_


	4. Mind over Matter

When Light awoke that morning he found that the toy soldier he threw across the room the night before, had brought some friends. Several friends. "What the?" Light inched his upper body up and found at least well over twenty green little men surrounding him. All pointed their small plastic guns at Light. Light, was not amused. At first Light was dumbstruck on how this came to be, but he then recalled his conversation with Nate last night and it all came rushing back to him. He grumbled as he tried to figure how to get around these things.

When he finally closed the door behind him he found Nate playing with a toy truck beside the doorway. The look on his face clearly pleased as Light glowered at him.

"Good morning." Despite his playful smile, Nate still greeted Light as emotionless as ever. Light only rolled his eyes and walked past him. Nate got up and followed Light, leaving the toy truck behind. "You seem to be in a rather bad mood this morning."

"Oh no, I'm not in a bad mood. I mean who wouldn't be in a good mood when they awake to find over five hundred toy soldiers surrounding them." Light replied sarcastically.

"Actually there were only fifty." Nate dazedly responded.

"Of course there were." Light said as he briskly walked away from Nate.

"You know you still don't know your way around here right?"

"I can figure it out. I don't need a little kid holding my hand for me." Light retorted. Despite Light's assurance, Nate still followed him. Light wondered if he could lose the twerp in the long twisting halls that he continued to venture in.

Light smiled as Nate began to lag behind. _Thank God._ He mused to himself. But his relief was only momentary for Light abruptly slipped and fell on something in the hallway. Rubbing his sore bottom, Light looked to see what caused him to trip.

"You have to be kidding me." Light snapped as he found another toy truck to be the culprit.

"So how's figuring it out on your own going for you?" Nate asked as he causally sat on the floor next to Light.

"You planned this didn't you?" Nate said nothing in response. "Well that answers my question."

"I knew you wouldn't listen to me, so I had to make sure you would." Nate finally said as he twisted a lock of his white around his finger.

"What do you want from me?!" Light snapped.

"For you to stop being stubborn and listen to me for once." Nate continued to twirl the same lock of hair.

Light sighed and his arms flailed to his sides in defeat. "Okay Nate," he spoke coolly while rubbing his temple. "Since you know what's best, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well," Nate began with a smile.

Light had to take eight classes and then use his free time to study. But each class consisted of something new and challenging to Light. Maybe Winchester wasn't so bad after all.

"You should take a language, and in your case, English." Nate stated while walking down the hall with Light.

"But, I'm speaking English right now!" Light complained in his usual irritated tone of voice.

"I know, I _can_ understand you. But, here's the thing, if you want people to take you seriously, you have to sound more professional. And in order to do that, your accent can't get in the way of your speech," Nate paused for a moment. "Not to mention from what I can tell, you're speaking more of a American English rather than what us _blokes_ are used to." Light stared at Nate for a moment bewildered.

"Blokes…?"

"Exactly."

Light looked over his lists of classes to take. "Forensics? I actually get to take a class like that?"

"If you're training to become a detective then that would be really important, now wouldn't it?" Nate almost sounded sarcastic when he said that. Light merely rolled his eyes and continued to skim over the list. There were also basic classes in the list such as English, math, science, and history.

Light didn't even bother to bring up the criminal profiling class to Nate, he was just going to say another smart ass comment. But what Light did notice was the last class on his list that specified as _Special. _Light tilted his head out of confusion. Why would there be a special class for geniuses?

As if reading his mind, Nate spoke up. "The special class is a class based on developing your best skill. They first give you a test and then based on the results, place you in a class that is solely dedicated on that one skill you have." Nate thoroughly elucidated.

"Uh-huh. And that skill would be?" Light asked slightly more confound than he was before. Nate sighed out of what seemed to be frustration.

"Whatever the results seem to pick up as something useful. You get your own personal tutor for it and they teach you the basics to mastering your technique."

"Oh." Light began. "So everyone has this then?"

"No. There are very few kids who even qualify for the test. You have to have a high score on the entrance exam." Nate replied in his usual detached voice.

"So who has the highest score?" Light was getting curious about this special class, though he really doubted it would really make any difference in his life. He was still more focused on getting in touch with Sayu and finding her location, then he would have to conjure up a plan of some sort to get out of Winchester and back to his real home. But he figured if he seemed interested in what Nate was telling him, he could at least throw some of the suspicion off of him.

Nate started to walk down the halls. He then turned his head and motioned Light to follow him. Light cautiously followed him, afraid that this was another one of Nate's traps. They walked down the halls and pass a bunch of class rooms till Nate finally came to a stop.

"Why are we in front of Roger's office?" Light inquired. Nate simply pointed to a long piece of paper posted on the wall.

"Look." He commanded as he continued to point. Light's eyes quickly scrolled down the piece of paper. It was a list of children who had the highest scores on the entrance exams. Quickly, Light recognized B as the second highest.

"B! He's my roommate." Light thought aloud as he continued to study the list.

"Good luck with that." Nate said half jokingly. Light ignored it and kept on searching the list. To his surprise there was another letter he never heard of till now that was on the top of the list.

"A?" Light once again thought aloud. When he turned to look at Nate, he could see a somewhat sullen look on his face. "Who's A?"

Nate seemed a little more detached than usual when the question was asked. But after a few minutes lost in thought about it, he finally answered. "I never really knew A. All I know is they were to be L's successor."

"What happened?" Light pressed.

Nate was silent for a moment. "They killed themselves out of the pressure of never being able to pass L." Light was stunned. He couldn't even comprehend the ability to end your life just over something as stupid as that.

"Oh." Was the only thing that escaped Light's lips. He wasn't sure on what to say. Nate said he never knew A, but it still seemed to bother him. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't be. It happened well over a year ago. Most of the kids here have forgotten A's death by now." Nate responded in his typical impassive tone of voice. That statement struck something in Light. It was like his parents death all over again. Their murderer still on the loose, and their taken lives forgotten as the world continues to grow. It angered Light. How could people be so careless? They were innocent people. Innocent people trying to keep up in such a Rotten world.

Nate began to walk off as Light was pondering. Light didn't notice until Nate was at the end of the hall. "Hey Nate, where are you going?" Light called out.

"To class. You know what to do now. You have three days to study for the entrance exam. Three whole days. After those pass, you take the exam, then head for your classes. The results won't come in till like two weeks." Nate minimized the fact that Light didn't have much time to prepare for a big test. Light didn't say anything, he just nodded in response. Nate continued. "Oh and the library is on the first floor, it's huge, so you can't miss it. Got it?"

"Got it." Light shot back. Nate nodded and then walked into a classroom right next to him. Light simply stood there stressed. Nate didn't once say what was on the test.

Light ventured down the halls, and then down the stairs. Looking for the library that, according to Nate, had to be an eye sore.

He looked in sheer wonder at the huge orphanage as he continued to trot down the halls. His head jerked back and forth just so he could stare at every little fine detail of the gigantic building.

Finally, to Light's relief, he reached the library. He had never seen such a wondrous place before. In awe, he walked up to the doors and clutched the handle. Even the door handle was crafted fancy. Light walked inside the building even more amazed than before.

"Whoa," he had never seen so many books in his life. Shelves and shelves of books lined up neatly, calling out to Light. Begging to be read. Begging to be understood. Pleading to be studied, analyzed, evaluated. All Light wanted to do at that moment was pull out a book and read.

He found peace in studying. It took his mind off of things. In fact Light remembered when he first walked into a library. He was five, his mother took his small hand and guided him into the strange building which he soon used as a haven. A hide out. A shelter. His second home.

Light couldn't recall the last time he was inside a library. Let alone one this marvelous. He walked past the shelves of books, his eyes scanning and picking up certain titles and famous authors. Light then mindlessly plucked a red book out of it's spot. He opened it slowly, his fingers aching to turn the pages and his eyes dying to read each and every word. And then suddenly, he could feel another presence. It wasn't an outside one. It was in his head. A memory of some sort. A person. But who? The library evoked a familiar setting, one of which he couldn't dare to recollect.

He quickly dismissed it and took the book with him to an empty table. Nate told him he only had three days to study, he didn't have time for memory lane.

Light cracked open the book once more and delved into it. Consuming every word like he was starving to death and this was his first meal in weeks. He lived by literature.

What started as one book, soon grew to two, and so on to three. Eventually, he reached number twenty, he was just about to finish it until he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. Light quickly spun around to see a old lady facing him.

"Excuse me young man, the library is about to close." She informed in a polite voice. It then occurred to Light that he's been here for a few hours.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." He said in a bit of daze as he walked up and began to put the books back where he found them.

"You know," the librarian began. "You can check out as many books as you like. As long as you return them in the exact condition you got them in the first place."

Light walked out of the library with as many books as he could carry. He was never not once offered such a deal, so of course he jumped on it. He struggled a bit as he tried to figure out how to walk through the halls without dropping any of his books. But as he took his first step, his foot once again caught on something and he tripped.

Light's books went flying all over the place and all of them ended up landing on Light. Light at first, stayed still on the floor. He then quickly surveillance the area for a toy truck lying around. Nope, none. So if it wasn't Nate who was it?

"Hahahahahahaha! Look how stupid he looks!" Light looked up to see that this time it wasn't a toy that tripped him, but a boot. A boot that belonged to somebody's foot. And that somebody being the same boy he saw yesterday. The same blond who glared at him, and of course his red headed friend was there to. Not laughing though. He seemed distracted by the game system he had in his hands. Light glowered at the brat.

"You tripped me." Was the only thing Light could think of saying. The blond seemed even more entertained than before. His jade green eyes sparking up in interest to Light's late reaction. "No matter." Light casually got off of the floor and began to pick up his books quietly. Naturally, he was pissed off. But he decided to stay silent.

_Fuckin brat._

"Just because you read fast doesn't mean you're intelligent." The blond boy spat at Light as Light continued to ignore him.

"So you were watching me that whole time?" Light inquired towards himself more than to the boy. The blond boy scoffed.

"Yeah pretty much." The red head finally blurted out as he continued to play his game. A second later the hand held game was on the floor because the blond boy smacked the game out of his peer's hands. "Hey! What was that for?!" The red head snapped as he reached down for his game.

"Don't let him know such facts!" The blond boy irritably responded. They both then began to quarrel among each other, Light used this opportunity to ditch them both.

Light was at the end of the hall when they finally noticed he was gone. "Hey! Nerdy! Wait up!" The blond one called out as Light continued to walk off.

_Nerdy?! _

Light tried his best to ignore the brat and kept on walking. "Oh come on, don't tell me you're afraid of a couple of kids? Hahahahaa, you're pathetic!" He yelled out some more.

Light twitched out of aggravation. _Just ignore him Light. He's doing this purposely. _

"Aw, ignoring me the best you can huh?! Well that's fine. You're smart enough to know not to get your ass beaten by somebody younger than you!" The both of them laughed as Light once again dropped his books.

_That's it! I'm going to kill him!_

He didn't turn around to look over at the twerps. No, he didn't need to. Light calmly breathed in, then out. His eyes were closed, and his fists clenched. Light knew pride was his biggest problem. It was one of the deadly seven sins he committed the most.

"Hey Blondie!" Light found himself this time calling out. He then turned around to see the blond one was giving Light his full attention. His jade green eyes more mischievous than before. "So you think you're tough?" Light bellowed out in the empty halls. Blondie only tilted his head, with a sinister smile on his face. "Then prove it!" Light couldn't believe his own ears. He was challenging a kid to fight him?! What has England done to him?

"Yeah okay. When?" His sinister smile grew serious.

_Just shut up and walk away Light! You can't keep a low profile if you get in a fight! _"Tuesday," he found himself saying. "I have to study so not right now."

"Alright then. I can wait that long I guess. Come on Mail." Mail stared intently into his game only smiling in amusement at what he heard.

_Dammit! _Light neatly picked up his books as they strolled off.

"By the way," Light shot up his head to see the blond one yelling at him. "It's Mihael! Not Blondie!"

They then disappeared into the darkness of the halls. Light mentally slapped himself for giving into Mihael like that.

_That's just perfect._

_**AN: Would you believe me if I told you I actually started working on this chapter back in April? You don't? Don't blame you. I'm sure all of you noticed my updateitis…It's a rather common disease among us authors down here in fan fiction. I feel like a total hypocrite when I'm reading fan fictions and get mad when the author doesn't update…**_

_**Is that karma by any chance?**_

_**So here you have it! Chapter…OH MY GOD I FORGOT WHAT CHAPTER I AM ON! I hope this story doesn't turn into Bakalicious over night…That would be bad. Which reminds me, I have to update that story as well. You guys are lucky I got sick and had to miss school today…Otherwise it may have taken till god knows how long for me to update this…But I have actually been working on this in those span of months. Just little by little. I GET WRITERS BLOCK LIKE CRAZY! (CHECKED! Chapter 4? God I'm slow!)**_

_**I hope nobody seems…that dreaded term…OOC! I would hate that. Damn my modifying ways! Now you guys have it. DADADA! Matt and Mello! Guess who's next? Hee hee. **_

_**Oh back to slow updating, I do actually have a good excuse. SCHOOL, FINAL EXAMS, SUMMER VACATION, FAMILY, and to think me getting sick made me update….Well anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I did work hard to make it loooong! Well to me that's long at least…Please be gentle if you are going to review..(cough) (cough) I may not… Make it…Hahahaha okay be mean. R&R! **_


	5. Beyond Broken

Cramming was not by far the best technique to use when studying. Light knew this, but he also knew how he had no choice in the matter. And he as well knew, or perhaps realized, how foolish he had been earlier. His mind felt numb from all of the new knowledge in which he relentlessly devoured. His stomach growled, but he felt indifferent towards hunger.

He learned earlier, that he hated British food. The taste was all wrong for him, too foreign to be exact. But Light ate it anyway. How it slid down his throat and made his eyes twitch from the feeling. Eck.

Though his mind was numb, it kept on racing. His thoughts were interrupted by that pugnacious blond brat and his geeky friend. Light mentally slapped himself for taking up the boy's challenge without so much of even considering what he was risking. He needed a low profile, he needed to go back to Japan, and Sayu needed him. But were these really needs, or were they wants? Light contemplated on what he would do once he arrived back in Japan. Though twelve, he wasn't that unaware of how cruel the real world could be. He wasn't old enough to get a job, or even take care of Sayu for that matter.

Light knew a lot of things. And one of them were how the real world worked. He always saw things as an eye for an eye, dog eats dog, to triumph over of the enemy. He needed to win. He wanted to win. Failure was never an option, and he already failed his father, and his sister.

Light leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. The deco made strange designs, and if Light were artistic, he could have spotted several faces staring back down at him. But he wasn't, and all he saw was the bleak white ceiling with craggily lines. Each line would spread sporadically and zigzag non stop. Light had just finished reading The Yellow Wallpaper for his English part of the test, and connected the author's feeling of hopelessness and possible insanity to his.

The story to say at the very least, amused him. The thought of being so mentally depressed that you would start to hallucinate made Light chuckle. The author saw herself trapped in the wallpaper, and Light felt the same. Trapped. He was backed into a corner, like a rat. And all Light had for a crutch was his intelligence. Which he began to question was a blessing or a curse. He was damned to be in this orphanage because of his genius, he wished he could be simple like Sayu sometimes. But if he were simple, he would be helpless. Helpless was a word that Light rarely ever used in his vocabulary, nor did he ever even consider using the term to describe himself. He was at a standstill, the whole thing was a stalemate. That sounded a hell of a lot better than helpless.

Light cocked his head towards the clock on the desk. It was half pass two, but Light didn't want to sleep yet. He wasn't sure if he was tired or not. He just knew sleep offered no real comfort, just temporary displacement.

Light went back to analyzing the ceiling pattern. He smiled at the simplicity of the thought behind it. How workers just mindlessly slapped on some dry wall with any real intention in mind. But the pattern was so complicated, just like as if an artist spent years on designing it. Light marveled at it. He also read about the Romans, and their downfall. How could such a powerful force collapse just like that? He didn't understand it.

Light rubbed his eyes and felt tears. He figured it was from not sleeping, though he wasn't sure. Suddenly, his eyes became slits and the deco design was becoming blurred. He sighted storm clouds floating overhead and could feel the rain pelt against his soft skin.

His eyes were red from crying, and his hands were shaking. Though he couldn't understand why. He felt fear, no scratch that. For the first time in his life, he felt helpless. His shoes sloshed through deep puddles as he ran. Where was he running to? He didn't know, and he didn't care.

Splash. Splash. Splash. His socks were soaked and he was cold to the bone. But none the less, he kept on running. He was in Japan again he observed. But why was he back? How did he get back? His thoughts sloshed through his mind as his shoes did to the puddles. But the splashing and sloshing stops as he arrives to his destination. The library? Why was he running to here?

Fog forms as he breathes exasperated breaths, and with dragging feet, he enters his domain. Light pushes through gaping gazes from others, and walks all the way to the back of the library. He hides behind a shelf and takes a seat on the floor. Nobody could see him here, nobody could bother him.

His body still shakes, and he stares down at his hands as if expecting to see blood on them. He feels sick, and uneasy. How could he? Why would he? But he wasn't sure what he meant by his self musings. Whimpers escape his mouth, and he begins to rock himself back and forth. Suddenly, he hears a noise. Light looks to the right of him and notices the books on the shelf being pushed out. He jumps, but doesn't move. Somebody made a gap in the shelf where the books used to be. But Light couldn't see who. Light cautiously lowers his head and peaks through the gap. Unexpectedly, a black eye returns his glimpse on the other side of the shelf. Light jumps back.

"Light?" He hears in the distance. Light groans and jolts up. There stood Nate observing Light with slight interest. Light held his breath for a moment, trying to conceal the fact he was breathing heavy.

"…What time is it?" Light questioned as he stared at his wrist which contained the watch his father gave him only a year before he died.

"A quarter past twelve," Nate dryly replied. Light jerked out of bed.

"You mean it's afternoon already?" He exclaimed as he groggily rubbed his eyes. Nate turned his attention towards the desk Light was studying on. He couldn't even see the top of the desk, for it was completely covered by mountains of books.

"You must have been studying all night," Nate then stated as he observed Light's appearance. Light only nodded, confirming what Nate said was true. Light had been studying nonstop since he got the books from the library two days ago. It was now Sunday, and Light dreaded how soon the test was coming up.

Light rubbed his temples and stretched. His back was now hurting from him falling asleep on that swivel chair. Nate merely smiled amused by the mess.

"Lunch starts in an half and hour, you know where the cafeteria is by now right?" Nate asked while twirling a lock of his white hair. Light heaved a sigh dreading the meal.

"Of course," Light paused for a moment. "I'm just going to get ready first." Nate nodded and then casually lumbered off. Light's head fell back and he once again analyzed the ceiling, this time with less interest though.

The dream felt all too real, and that bothered Light. Light was never the dreaming type, so he did find it odd that his nightmare was so detailed. But he figured that nightmares were to be expected at this point in time in his life.

_Probably from the stress. _Light thought to himself as he made his way to the bathroom.

Light walked into the cafeteria with at least three of his library books. Eating did not mean he couldn't study. He now had to tackle sociology, which would take some time completely comprehending.

_Maybe flashcards will help me…_Light mused to himself as he inched his way into the lunch line. He still dreaded his upcoming meal but knew better than to complain. It was just something he was going to have to adjust to. Though if he conjures up an escape plan of some sort he could say goodbye to the god awful food.

His eyes searched for the two little punks he ran into days ago, but they were nowhere to be found. Light picked up a plate of food and balanced it on top of his three books.

"Need any help?" He heard a monotone voice call from behind. Light spun his head around to face a rather tall florid looking teenager with raven black hair. He smiled wanly with what appeared to be red eyes.

_Red eyes? They have to be contacts…_

"Oh um," Light responded as he readjusted himself. "No I'm fine thank you."

The boy kept his gaze on Light, smiling deviously as curiosity seeped into his demented mind. Light shifted a bit, feeling a tad uncomfortable by the boy's constant staring. "Um, can I help you?" Light then returned.

"Oh no," The boy dryly replied waving his hand in response. "You're new here huh?"

"Yeah, I got here about-"

"Want to sit with me?" The boy then interrupted. Light sighed and hesitated to answer. There was something way off about this guy, he sensed it. But Light didn't want to seem rude, so he complied and followed the boy to a deserted table.

_I really hope he doesn't talk to much. I still have to study._ Light thought to himself.

Light moved his plate off of his books and poked his meal with growing disinterest. The boy kept his eyes on Light, as if studying a new specimen. For some reason or another, he really gave Light the creeps. He sat oddly too; holding his knees to his chest while biting his thumb.

"So studying huh?" The boy asked as he plucked Light's sociology book.

"Yeah, you know for that big test?" Light's eyes followed every page the boy was flipping through.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I've taken that test before." The boy then finally stopped at one page and began to read it.

"Oh?" Light inquired. "Was it difficult at all?"

The boy continued reading with growing interest and grinned to himself. "Not for me." He then paused as if relishing in what he was reading. "Have you gotten to this part yet?" He then questioned pointing at the text.

Light strained his neck to see what the boy was reading. The first words that caught his eyes were: SIGNS OF A SERIAL KILLER. He looked up at the boy strangely.

"I haven't even started reading it yet." Light huffed out. The boy poked his head out the book and stared deeply into Light's eyes.

"It's all rather amusing," he began with a husky voice that gave Light the chills. "It says that it all starts within the killer's childhood. Usually, something traumatizing happens to them. Or sometimes they're just born," he paused for a moment licking his lips. "sick."

"That's very…interesting." Light countered with.

"Oh, but there's more." The boy cackled. "Typically they start with mutilating dolls, then they move to small animals. You know, like birds, squirrels, rabbits, cats, dogs…" He droned. Light began to feel uneasy, but didn't let on. He just nodded with a stoic face, avoiding eye contact with his burning red eyes. "They then eventually, when given the chance, move to humans." The boy snapped the book shut and placed it back onto the table. He smirked at Light and stood up.

"It was nice chatting with you," he said to Light not tearing his glare away from him.

"Oh, likewise." Light replied with a phony smile. The boy then patted Light on the head and began to walk away.

"See'ya around Light Yagami." He murmured to himself loud enough for Light to hear as he walked off. Light sat there stunned.

They hadn't once exchanged names, how did that guy know his? Perhaps Light was just known around the orphanage. They did all gawk at him when he first arrived, and those two brats seemed to be aware of who he was.

_Must be because I'm new…_Light pondered as he dumped his half eaten food and carried his books with him to study at the library. Though Light couldn't help but feel he was staring at him so intently for a reason.

Light returned to his room and swung the door open to find the place a total mess. The window was broken in and everything that was on the desk was in total disarray. Papers scattered everywhere, and his library books were placed in random spots.

"What the..?" Light dropped his books onto the floor and stared in disbelief. The first thing that caught his eye was a jam jar rolling out from underneath the bed. Somebody was hiding under the bed.

_**AN: Okay, I'm stopping here…Perhaps this isn't a good place to stop, but my mind is telling me to. So I first have to apologize for not updating in the longest time. I get distracted with school like I have said before, not to mention writers block. I started writing this chapter about a month ago? Two months ago? Finals were haunting me and not to mention I've been busy.**_

_**But still…..So how did you guys like this chapter? R&R! Believe it or not, I try to update quicker when I have more reviews to guilt me. **_


	6. Roomie?

_**AN: So I was re-reading my last chapter and cringed how I didn't transition each changing scene better…Maybe if I put x's? I dunno…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note; if I did it would probably keep going and going and going…..**_

_**Now after Light takes the test, the plot finally gets rolling! Yaaaaay!**_

"What the..?" Light dropped his books onto the floor and stared in disbelief. The first thing that caught his eye was a jam jar rolling out from underneath the bed. Somebody was hiding under the bed.

Light's first natural reaction was to jump back. His breathing halted, and sweat seeped out of his pores. He looked back at the open door and considered running out and down to Roger's office. But he completely changed his mind when he heard childish snickering from under the bed.

His facial expression went from gaping to scowling. It was them, Mihael and Mail. Light was so sure of it.

_This is kind of over the top for some lame prank…_Light slowly, but surely went down onto the floor and poked his head under the bed. But instead of jade blue eyes, two big glowing red ones stared back at him.

Before Light could react, a pale hand with long fingers grabbed him and with brutal force dragged him under the bed. The hand was cold and clammy, and it gripped onto Light's wrist for dear life. The other hand covered Light's mouth.

"Sssh," the perpetrator hushed Light. Light recognized the boy from before. But why would he do this? What's wrong with him?

Light right away began to wriggle away from the boy's grasp, retaliating in any way possible. Whoever this freak was, he was not going to be stuck under the bed with him that was for sure. The boy didn't seem to like Light's rebelling and began to twist his wrist.

"Stop struggling," he then demanded with a scratchy voice. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Light panicked. Who in the hell was this strange boy who was keeping him captive underneath the bed? He reasoned he had no choice but to keep still, this boy was like a mad dog, Light couldn't show fear. He relaxed his muscles as much as he could, hoping to God that the boy would let him go.

"There you go." The boy whispered reassuringly. A brief silence loomed over them, and Light could feel every muscle in his body tense up. "Now," the boy quietly hissed in Light's ear. "I'm going to uncover your mouth, but so help me god if you scream…" The boy trailed off for a moment to add a dramatic effect. "I will personally remove your fucking vocal chords." The strange boy's eyes squinted and it looked like he was trying to suppress laughter. "Understand?"

Light furiously nodded and slowly the boy's hand slid off of his mouth. Light swallowed his nervousness the best he could and tried not to stammer. "Who…who are you?" Were the only words that seemed to tumble out of his mouth. The boy giggled like a little school girl and smiled with his blood red eyes glowering at Light.

"Who am I?" The boy returned the question. "Well, I am merely a carbon copy of what I should be." He started glumly. "But I am a better version of who I should be."

This guy was insane! Light began to brainstorm a way out. If he made slight movements, the boy was sure to notice and hurt Light. If Light tried to alert others for help, he will not just hurt-but **mutilate** Light! What could he do? Manipulate the psycho using his persuasive skills? Oh sure, that would work out perfectly! This boy's attention span was equivalent to that of a rodent's, and probably had as much empathy towards him as a predator did towards its' prey.

"That didn't answer my question." Light breathed out. The boy's face darkened at Light's statement.

"Didn't it?" He asked back.

Light was beginning to get annoyed. "Okay," Light huffed out. "Let me rephrase this, what is your name?"

A playful smile curled on the boy's lips and he chuckled more to himself then towards Light. "That my friend is classified information. However, I can tell you what they call me if you answer something for me."

"Okay," Light hesitantly confirmed. He didn't like playing helpless victim, but maybe if he appeased the boy he would hopefully let him go.

"They call me B," he proudly proclaimed. All of the color drained out of Light's face. This-This was his roommate? No wonder Roger acted the way he did when Watari informed him! Couldn't Nate have at least warned Light about this nutcase?

"You're my roommate?" Light couldn't even understand why anyone would place him in the same room with this fruit-basket, let alone **sleep** in the same room with him.

"Roommate?" B sounded dumbfounded at this. "Who decided this?"

"L," was all Light could find himself saying. He could feel B's grip tighten, did he do something wrong?

"He's toying with me…" He grumbled. A few seconds passed that felt like an eternity, Light wasn't sure what to do. B hadn't loosened his grip at all, and Light wasn't sure if he was going to get out of this alive.

"Now what was your question?" Light quietly asked trying to buy time. B appeared shocked that Light didn't seem as scared as he did before and his scowl turned into a small smile.

"How do you know it wasn't me just wondering why you were in here?" B asked smugly.

"If that was the case you would have let me go by now." Light retorted.

"Maybe I would have…or maybe I just plan on killing you." B then snapped back. Light held the urge to gulp and made sure he didn't tremble. He had to keep himself from cracking, it's what this boy wanted.

"Well I know you weren't wondering who I was for you seem to know that already." Light tried using whatever deductive skills he had to his advantage. If he could just distract B for awhile, maybe somebody nosey like Nate would notice the awkward whispering in Light and B's room. It was a long shot, but worth a try.

"Doesn't everybody?" B then shot back.

"Yes but if you didn't even know I was your roommate, how did you know who I was?" Light inquired a bit louder than before. B didn't seem to notice the change in Light's pitch for he just stared at Light amused.

"You're quick kid, but not as smart as you would like to think." B began as he slowly reeled Light in closer to him. Light felt the panic creeping back, for some reason or another he felt extremely uncomfortable by the close contact and writhed with fear. B noticed this right away and quietly chuckled. "You're right, I really didn't give a damn why you were here," B started with his hot breath on the nape of Light's neck. Light shivered and refused to look B in the eyes. "You appear nervous, don't worry I don't plan on hurting you like _that_. Do I fucking look like a pervert?"

"Is that your question?" Light slyly countered back hiding his face. There was just silence, which terrified Light. He mentally prepared himself for whatever B was about to throw at him, but what B did instead surprised him. Light looked up to see tears in B's eyes.

He could then hear a suppressed giggle escape B's lips, and before Light knew it those giggles turned into snickers, and those snickers turned into howling. B was laughing hysterically now, loosening his grip on Light's wrist. Light didn't hesitate and swiftly pulled himself free. Light then started to crawl out from under the bed, but B stopped laughing and grabbed onto his foot trying to pull him back in. Light kicked B in the face as he struggled to escape. He could then see B peak his head out from underneath the bed.

"Where are you going?" B asked tauntingly. Light had nothing to grab onto that could stop B from dragging him back under the bed. But then Light felt something cold touch his hand. It was the jam jar! Light grabbed the jar and without fail, chucked it at B's head.

It nailed B right in the face and he screamed out of pain. "You fucking brat!" He yelled as he let go of Light's feet and altogether came out from under the bed. He was a lot more intimidating now as he stood menacingly over Light. "You hit me right in the goddamn eye!" B spat as he hulked over Light.

All Light could do was scoot back until he found himself in a corner. B looked pissed with his red eyes glaring at Light. Light embraced himself for whatever was coming his way when suddenly a door swung open.

"What's with all of the ruckus in here?" Roger asked as he swung the door open. Light and B turned their attention to him as he stood at the door in his pajamas.

"Hello Roger," B plainly stated as Roger looked at him horrified.

"Did you hurt him?" Roger exclaimed as he took note of the defensive position Light was in.

"No! He's the one who threw a glass jar at my face!" B then pointed out the huge red mark that was now on his face.

"It was self defense!" Light quickly countered.

Roger pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "I will never understand L." Light could hear him mumbling under his breath. "Both of you in my office now." He then demanded as he pointed to the door.

B sauntered out of the room shooting Roger a dirty look as he did so and disappeared into the dark hallway. Light then cautiously got up and followed B and Roger to his office. As they walked down the hallway with Roger leading them, Light could see B's red eyes watching him. As Roger fiddled with the keys at his office door, B leaned over to Light and whispered in his ear.

"I will save my question for later Yagami."

For some reason or another, Light had the sensation that only L would know the answer to it anyway.


End file.
